Trona ore is a mineral that contains about 90-95% sodium sesquicarbonate (Na2CO3.NaHCO3.2H2O). A vast deposit of mineral trona is found in southwestern Wyoming near Green River. This deposit includes beds of trona and mixed trona and halite (rock salt or NaCl) which covers approximately 2,600 km2. The major trona beds range in size from less than 428 km2 to at least 1,870 km2. By conservative estimates, these major trona beds contain about 75 billion metric tons of ore. The different beds overlap each other and are separated by layers of shale. The quality of the trona varies depending on its particular location in the stratum.
A typical analysis of the trona ore mined in Green River is as follows:
TABLE AConstituentWeight PercentNa2CO343.6NaHCO334.5H2O (crystalline and free moisture)15.4NaCl0.01Na2SO40.01Fe2O30.14Insolubles6.3
The sodium sesquicarbonate found in trona ore is a complex salt that is soluble in water and dissolves to yield approximately 5 parts by weight sodium carbonate (Na2CO3) and 4 parts sodium bicarbonate (NaHCO3), as shown in the above analysis. The trona ore is processed to remove the insoluble material, the organic matter and other impurities to recover the valuable alkali contained in the trona.
The most valuable alkali produced from trona is sodium carbonate. Sodium carbonate is one of the largest volume alkali commodities made in the United States. In 1992, trona-based sodium carbonate from Wyoming comprised about 90% of the total U.S. soda ash production. Sodium carbonate finds major use in the glass-making industry and for the production of baking soda, detergents and paper products.
A common method to produce sodium carbonate from trona ore is known as the “monohydrate process”. In that process, crushed trona ore is calcined (i.e., heated) into crude sodium carbonate which is then dissolved in water. The resulting water solution is purified and fed to a crystallizer where pure sodium carbonate monohydrate crystals are crystallized. The monohydrate crystals are separated from the mother liquor and then dried into anhydrous sodium carbonate. However, the soluble impurities contained in the trona ore tend to accumulate into the crystallizer. To avoid build up of impurities, the mother liquor must be purged. The purge liquor, which represents important quantities for industrial monohydrate plants, is commonly sent to evaporative ponds. The significant quantity of alkali which is contained in the purge liquor is consequently lost. Moreover, the stocking of large quantities of purge liquors in evaporative ponds raise environmental problems, because of the scarce availability of new areas for stocking.
On the other side, sodium bicarbonate is a product with a wide range of interesting properties and a very wide range of applications from high tech ingredients for the pharmaceutical industry to the human food and animal feed, and to the use in flue gas treatment. In flue gas treatment sodium bicarbonate is most likely among the most efficient chemicals for the removal of a wide range of pollutants (most notably the acidic ones such as HCl and sulfur oxides), and its use is limited only by the competition of less efficient but much cheaper chemicals such as lime or even limestone.
The production of sodium bicarbonate is currently almost entirely made by the carbonation of sodium carbonate. In Europe, the carbonation is usually performed in situ in the soda ash plants from CO2 coproduced during the production of soda ash (mainly the CO2 generation in the lime kilns). In the United States, the carbonation is usually made in separate plants which purchase independently the soda ash and the CO2 and combine them.
Because of the nature of this most important process for the bicarbonate production, the price for bicarbonate is higher than the price of the soda ash. With such economics the uses of bicarbonate will always be limited by the competition of cheaper substitutes, most notably in the flue gas treatment.
US2003/0017099 discloses a process for the joint production of sodium carbonate and bicarbonate, according to which solid trona is dissolved in water and the resulting water solution is fed into a monohydrate crystallizer in order to produce sodium carbonate. The purge liquor is introduced into a decahydrate crystallizer and the decahydrate crystals converted into sodium bicarbonate. It has been observed that this process is not efficient when the purge liquor, depending on the trona source, contains high levels of impurities. In particular, the sodium chloride content of the trona ore can vary depending on the precise trona vein which is exploited. High levels of sodium chloride in the purge liquor prevent smooth crystallization of decahydrate.